New Beginnings
by GamerGirlv1.0
Summary: Fry and Leela thought they would be able to go around again, go through an infinite loop of proposal, gore, a frozen universe, and be together, alone and happy, for the rest of their lives. All thanks to Professor Farnsworth, they would be able to spend an infinite amount of time together, although their past selves wouldn't know that. Boy, were they wrong. I don't own Futurama.
1. Prolouge

Was it really possible? Despite having the perfect endless days with the love of his life, for the rest of their lives, in a universe as frozen as the arctics, he would be able to go around again.

"What do you say? Want to go around again?" the very senile man, with once handsome, wild, vibrant hair the color of steamed carrots asked. A hint of excitement was in his voice, yet there was a sliver of worry, too. The one eyed mutant didn't quite understand why he would be nervous. Perhaps it was just her. After all, they were both _very _old, now, and their voices were very cracked and silent. She smiled, and almost shed a tear of happiness. The thought of starting their lives over again, or at least starting over the moment right before the Professor conceived of the time button, was overwhelming. But her main objective now was only to make her husband happy, so she made up her mind quickly; without thought.

"I do," she replied calmly.

Then, the couple quickly gave each other a kiss on the lips, and held each other in their arms, ready for the infinite loop that their past selves wouldn't be aware of. Believing they would never fullfill their lives in a normal universe, one that wasn't frozen.

Oh, how wrong they were.


	2. Chapter 1

_Click._

That was the noise of Professor Farnsworth's invention, his time button that would send you back ten seconds in time if you clicked it. Not a single thing was felt, heard, or seen after that for Fry and Leela. When they woke up, however, they were in their apartments, in their beds, and everything seemed normal. The universe didn't appear to be frozen, and they were both young adults again, much to their delight.

Fry jumped up in glee, shouting and laughing in joy. He was about to barge in Bender's closet-esque room and tell him how happy he was to see him in a form that wasn't as still as a statue, but...

Wait a second.

Fry stopped jumping and laughing in an instant. How did he know? How did he know, or remember, the frozen universe? Maybe he was just dreaming. No, that's a stupid theory. The young redheaded man got on his usual attire (white T-shirt, red jacket, black sneakers, and Cerulean jeans) and headed outside to the Planet Express building.

When Fry entered his _extremely _distant nephew's laboratory, he saw Leela there, too, as well as the professor. The senile scientist glanced at Fry and motioned for him to sit down. When Fry did, Professor Farnsworth immediately began explaining. It was a surprise he even kept himself on the subject. Maybe Leela kept telling him what they were suppose to talk about? Nevermind. That's not the important thing right now.

"You see, while I was tweaking the time button earlier, or _later, _or...hmmm," the professor dozed off into whatever he might be thinking.

"Um...Professor?" the young mutant with long, messy violet hair in a ponytail asked with a bit of concern and agitation, as well.

"Eh-Whaa? Oh, right! Well, when I was tweaking the time button, instead of going 'lefty loosey, righty tighty,' I went, 'righty tighty, lefty loosey.' So, it still has released a huge anti-chronoton blast and ripped us all out of stasis, but all our memories stayed intact!" the old man explained. It was one of the most somewhat confusing and silliest explanations Professor Farnsworth had ever made, but it was logical enough.

"Professor..." Leela began, "When did you get the idea of the time button?"

"Oh, right, I should tell both of you that, too," Professor Farnsworth said. He turned on a holographic calander, and it showed the number "3013." Thank the Lord it wasn't something like "2999," or something a lot earlier like that.

"Right now is only a couple months ago from when I finished the time button, and when the universe froze, _Fry," _the professor said as he glared at Fry, and said his name in disgust and irritation.

"From now on, I'm never introducing one of my inventions to you again, Fry." the old professor remarked rudely. Fry, ignoring his distant nephew's comment, asked one of his questions that had an obvious answer to it.

"You mean...We'll be able to live our lives again in an unfrozen universe?" he asked with joy.

"Yes. As long as you stay away from not only my time button, but _all _my inventions, _Fry_, I'm sure you'll all be able to live a happy, normal life in an unfrozen universe."

Fry slowly turned his head toward the one-eyed mutant, giving her the most heart warming smile she'd ever seen. Just one second after seeing Fry's charming smile of happiness and joy, she smiled too. Fry got on his knees, and held Leela's hand.

"I'll get you a ring pretty quick, but, for now, my love-" he began in a cheesy macho voice.

"Fry, you don't need to do that," Leela said gently in a low voice. While she said that, the human boy got back up and, this time, held both of her hands.

"So, Leela...Will you marry me again?" he asked in his normal, yet silly voice. Leela's face turned as red as the sunset, and soon enough, Fry blushed too, and he held her hands harder.

"Of course, Fry," she replied in the most heart melting voice the redhead had ever heard.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make my next chapter longer.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :)**


End file.
